ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Miryuu Akira
Character Profile Character First Name Akira Character Last Name Miryuu IMVU Username AkiraHatsune Nickname (optional) (( Some are called Tofu, Cabbage Squid, Monkey, Baka, Booboo, Fox, Oompa Loompa, etc etc... )) Age tweleve Date of Birth 01/04/194 AN Gender Male Ethnicity Yonshigakurian Height 4'11 Weight 85lbs Blood Type AB Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos Affiliation Yonshigakurian Relationship Status Single Personality Akira Muryuu is apart of the great miryuu clan who prides themseles on their water style jutsu,Akira has snow white hair and oddly tall for his age which may impact how he fights or affect his speed on the battlefield. Akira himself wants to becoe one of the masters of the water style and possiby become one of the holders of the mists legendary legendary swords from the legend that surrounds his villege, he beleaves having one will gain hi the respect he really wants. For this to happen his faily moved them to yonshigakure where great shinobi's are made,where he can become the man he so badly wants to be,Although this dream maybe one of the reasons akira wanted to go to yonshigakure is to study the scrolls and learn from the while wanting to make a space in history for his name and knowledge for all time. He knows this path will be long and hard but worth it in the long run,hopfully gaining friends,comrads and maybe family along the way, but to do this he beleaves that to do this he must creates jutsu of his own which weights heavly on his mind becoming almost obsessed by perfecting everything about himself. Behaviour Akira is an calm and level headed boy and due to this he tends to follow orders to the letter,He wants to help others out to the best of his abilties and he does not like to get angry because it could cause him to be a risk to his friends and comrads. the only thing that tends to push his buttons are people disrepecting his clan because he thinks highly of his clans mne and wants to be just like them, Nindo (optional) ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of Yonshigakure do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) Summoning ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) Clan The Miryuu Clan were once not a clan at all, merely a family of highly skilled Ninja from the Village Hidden in Mist, in their prime they were reputed to be the only Water Nature users capable of destroying entire villages, so much so that in a chance encounter with the Second Hokage a large battle was had, the head of the family matched the Hokage's prowess with the Water Dragon Bullet and fought with such ferocity so much that the Hokage named him Miryuu, meaning "Water Dragon" it was after this great battle that the Miryuu family expanded, living off the fame they had earned and changing their last name to the namesake their father had been given, the Miryuu. Ninja Class Academy student Element One Water Element Two (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. Minato Namikaze for example had only one chakra element.)) Weapon of choice ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) Strengths *Exceptional Ninjutsu *Exceptional Hand Seals Weaknesses *Terrible Stamina *Terrible Taijutsu Chakra colour Purple Projectile Weapons Inventory Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: Jutsu List Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) Allies Yonshigakure Enemies Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) Background Information From an early age Akira always enjoys looking at scrolls although he could not read the because he was soon young but enjoyed how pretty they can be. Since then he draws scrolls although he couldnt use them but to compensate he started to play with toy weapons but unlike other children he took the more serousely intill his parents allowed him to take kendo lessons and learned by watching his parents train. Once he was allowed around the villege he followed any shinobi he could trying to learn that often got him in trouble,He counts the days to when he can to go the acadamy. Once he and his family moved he spent days from the moment they walked through the gates he explored every inch he could even the simple patches of grass because he moved his new home. Aswell as learning the new customs and rules of his new home he knew it could be hard but worth it once he fits in with the rest of the people around him. Although he wants friends the first friend he made was an old dog that was sick but he took care of it intill the end, during that time he matured alot and began acting older than he was at the time. Roleplaying Library ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) Approved by: Soudai Namikaze (though she'd perfer longer bio.) Hyuuga Yume Category:Academy Student Category:Yonshigakure Member Category:Trail